Serenading The Fading Light
by JTVectorSigma
Summary: Equestria Girls shipping: Sunset Shimmer has done her best to help Sonata Dusk turn her life around. But things are falling apart anyway. Sunset doesn't want to lose her friend and roommate, but it seems inevitable. Saving their relationship might mean changing things between them, forever.
1. The Question

My tiny kitchenette looked like it had been hit by a food tornado. There was pancake batter on the walls, a stack of bowls and pans and measuring cups in the sink, and a sticky spot on the floor that smelled of maple syrup. Scattered across the counters was a field of flour decorated with chocolate chips and crushed fruit.

Standing in the center of all this was my roommate.

After a full minute of stunned staring, she finally noticed me standing in the doorway. "Sunny!" Sonata grinned. "Check it out- triple pancake breakfast!"

"Um... okay. What's the occasion?"

"Pfft." She waggled a spoon in my direction, dripping even more batter on the floor. Her apron was practically coated in the stuff. "Do I need an 'occasion' to make my bestie the best breakfast?"

"I guess not." I picked my way across the disaster zone and settled onto a rickety stool, which had been supplied when I bought the place and was probably old even then. "They do smell good- is that pumpkin?"

"Yep!"

Sonata shoved aside the detritus of her efforts and plopped a plate of perfectly plump pumpkin pancakes in its place. Butter melted down their sides, with drizzles of syrup shimmering in their heat. I decided to worry about my kitchen later.

Moments later we were both gorging ourselves on flapjacks. Several bites passed before I finally allowed myself to breath.

"So-" I swallowed the last bite- "How're your classes going?"

"Greay!" she sprayed. "Werr goin' o'er the dif'ren kines of voishes." She swallowed. "Teach says I'm a probably a lyric soprano, but I dunno. I kinda wanna be a soubrette." Sonata pointed her fork across the table. "How are _you_ doing finding a school?"

I frowned, just a little bit. "Not as well as I hoped. Most of the good art schools are pretty far away. I'd like to stay close by. Stay with my friends," I said pointedly.

"Aw, shucks," Sonata giggled. She took another bite. "Y'know, this pumpkin recipe is really good! Why can't we have pumpkin stuff all year round? Why's it only this time of year?"

"Probably because this is when pumpkins are ripe. Also, if we did, it wouldn't be special, and probably wouldn't taste as good."

"I guess you're right." Sonata sighed. Then she perked up. "So I guess I better enjoy 'em while they last!" She got up and put another stack onto her plate. "You want more, Sunny?"

"Nah," I waved. "I'll save mine for later. Also-" I pointed up at the clock. "I think you might have to, too."

Sonata looked up and frowned. "Whaddya talking about, why-" Her eyes unfocused and seemed to slide sideways for a minute. "Ohmigosh, I'm gonna be late for work!" She dropped the plate onto the counter and took off. The apron flew away, and in seconds she was at the door. "Sorry I can't help clean up, but Mr. Cumin said if I'm late again he'd put me on dish washer instead of waiting tables."

"Good luck, then!"

She paused in the door just long enough to smile and wave, and then she was gone. I smiled back and shook my head. My roommate was a bit scatterbrained- Pinkie Pie lite, I sometimes called her- but she really had come a long way.

As I started washing our own dishes, I thought about how strange it was. If you'd told me, back when we first met, that Sonata and I would one day be living together, I'd have refused to believe it.

I mean, how could I, one of the Elements of Harmony in human form, have an ex-siren for a roommate? She and her sisters were evil seductresses who tried to enslave my school and conquer the world. Not something that makes a good first impression.

But, a few months after we defeated them, I found Sonata living out of an alley, of all places. Alone. Afraid. She reminded me of myself after PrincessTwilight and her friends stopped _me_ from enslaving the school, but without anyone pulling her up. Part of me wanted to leave her to rot. But Sonata always seemed like the least nasty of the three Dazzlings. So I offered to help her. I'd take her in, teach her everything my friends taught me. Show her how to be a better person. It took a little convincing, but she agreed. Her only condition was that my friends not know about her yet. She's hesitant to trust them, but I can't blame her. I was, too.

There have been some rough spots. After I got back from Camp Everfree, she was pretty upset. Sonata was jealous of my magic, especially since I was partly responsible for her losing her own. She let it go, but made me promise to never use my geode on her. I promised. Just to be safe, I try not to wear it around the house.

And then last year she disappeared for a few months. Just left, with no warning or explanation. When she got back, she refused to talk about where she went. Every time I asked, she shut down entirely. In the end, I decided not to press. She was back, and she seemed more dedicated than ever to turning her life around. I even helped her to find a job at a local restaurant called The Tasty Treat; I'd bused there for a while before finding better pay at the garage down the street. Coriander agreed to hire her on, and she's done pretty well.

I also enrolled her in a music class.

I felt bad that she wasn't able to sing anymore. Even I had to admit that the Dazzlings' songs had been amazing, and I couldn't imagine one day not being able to use my voice in harmony. So I planned out a bit of a surprise and signed her up. It was the happiest I'd ever seen her- all smiles for a week, and she insisted on treating me to dinner. Since then she's pursued her classes with the same fervor as her job. She's no lyrical sorceress anymore, but she's getting good.

Life is good.

Hours later, the kitchen was spotless and the dishes were put away. The grueling effort was worth it, though. There was more than a week's worth of breakfast cooling off in the refrigerator and freezer.

Once the apartment no longer resembled a trash heap, I settled into the couch with my laptop. It was time to take another look at my quest, see if I would have more luck this time.

Fixing cars was a great way to bring in cash, but I kind of wanted to do something else with my life in the long run. I loved my music. But us Rainbooms could never become famous; one slip up and we'd reveal Equestrian magic to the whole world. So I've been thinking about my _other_ hobby.

Art.

Painting and sketching and sculpting, it's all really cool. Especially painting. I have a knack for it, I guess. That's what all my teachers used to say. So I've been trying to find a school close enough to Canterlot that I could study at, get _really_ good. Unfortunately, it hasn't been going well.

I clicked out of the latest browser tab, another disappointed sigh escaping. I could get into any of these schools, of that I was certain. But none would let me stay here, with my friends.

I flopped back.

Maybe it didn't even matter. It wasn't like I was desperate for cash. I didn't even want to be famous- at least no more than any other person. And plenty of artists had gone ahead without schooling.

For a while, I simply stared at the ceiling. I may have even dozed off for a bit.

But the next thing I knew, the door slammed open. Sonata stomped inside, eyebrows scrunched and teeth grinding.

"Home already?" I said automatically. I glanced at the clock- it did seem a little early, but not unreasonably so.

Sonata didn't answer me. "Something wrong?"

Still no answer. I got up stiffly and wobbled back to the kitchen. Sonata had out a frying pan, a cutting board, and a row of ingredients. I took note of the corn tortilla shells and package of ground beef. "That bad, huh?"

She dropped the meat into the pan and poured on the sauce. Then she started chopping lettuce. Finally, Sonata spoke. "You won't _believe_ what Mr. Cumin did today."

"You're right; he was always so nice." I slid onto my stool again. "What happened?"

The knife slammed into the board harder than necessary. "He's been on my case all week. Every little mistake, he just goes off! Like I'm not a person."

"Well..."

"You know what I mean! And it's not just him; the customers have been super rude and impatient, too. I mean, I'm only one girl!" She stabbed the knife into the board, breathing heavy. Then she muttered something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?"

"He cut my hours!" Sonata grouched. "I'm not allowed to go back. This week _or_ next week. How am I supposed to afford that cute outfit I saw at the mall?"

"The red one, with all the sequins?"

"Exactly!"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. But I smiled, too. "You have plenty of cute outfits, and that one wasn't _that_ expensive. We'll figure something out." She kept glaring at the cutting board. "Besides, now you have more time for your classes! Don't you have that big project you're working on?"

Sonata sighed and turned to stir the meat. "Yep- we gotta take a musical and turn it into a different style. Like, from classical to pop or something."

"Sounds fun! Oh, and hey-" I leaned over the counter. "Now we can go to the Nightmare Night Festival! You said you wanted to, but couldn't because of work."

"I did? Oh, yeah. I did." Sonata started grating cheese onto a plate.

"It's perfect," I insisted. "We can dress up, and have a little fun. Then I can introduce you to my friends, and-"

"I don't think now's the best time, Sunny."

I frowned. "But- I can't keep this from them forever. They're my _friends_ , Sonata. I bet Pinkie Pie already knows, and just isn't saying anything. But you know how she is with secrets."

"I know, can't keep 'em. I know, I know. But things just don't seem right, y'know?" Sonata spooned some of the beef up to her mouth, and her face lit up again. "But this is! C'mon Sunny, it's Taco Tuesday!"

"But it's Thursday," I pointed out.

"Who cares?" She shoved a perfect tortilla treat under my nose. "Eat up!"

I shrugged. Why not? Intestine-rotting or not, Sonata made the best tacos I've ever had.

"We _are_ going to Nightmare Night though, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sonata waved the question away. "I'll just be a ghost or something. That way nobody will have to recognize me. Kay?"

"Er- yeah."

I took a bite of taco. It was good, but there was a slightly bitter taste at the back of my throat. I really wanted Sonata to meet the others, for real. They deserved the truth, and she deserved them as friends. I just _knew_ they'd like her.

Sonata started talking about the best way to cut up a bed sheet for her costume. I put on a smile, though my thoughts were still distant. A fact she seemed to pick up on.

"Sunny?" She snapped her fingers under my nose. "Hel- _looo_ , Earth to Sunset!"

"Sorry!" I squeaked. "What were you saying?"

She smirked, but restarted. I payed much closer attention this time.

We could deal with it all later, I decided. Coriander wasn't a bad guy; I was sure he'd come around soon enough. In the meantime, we'd be a bit thriftier. And as for my friends, my fellow Elements, well... If they couldn't handle waiting another few weeks to meet Sonata, then I'd really misjudged them. And I'm pretty sure I hadn't.

"I'm home!" I called, dropping my keys in the bowl by the door. A bit cliché, but it worked.

When Sonata didn't answer, I shrugged and wandered upstairs to my bed. I wanted to collapse into it- _Not in these clothes,_ I winced. Being called in on Sunday wasn't part of the plan, but when Mr. Plugs called and told me there were three wrecked cars and I could get overtime, well... Still, I was glad to be home. I quickly changed out of the greasy work shirt and jeans and into something more comfortable. _Better_.

Now I collapsed into my blankets, letting the springs squeal and bounce me around. I tangled myself up in their softly scented warmth.

"Sunset?"

The muffled voice barely penetrated the quilt around my head, but it gave me pause. "Sonata?" I stood up, still mostly tangled, and peered over the railing. "Where-"

I was tackled from the direction of the stairs; Sonata almost knocked me over. Instead, we tumbled back onto the bed,, and I came up with her literally crying into my shoulder. I winced again- her nose was running all over my clean shirt. Teardrops wet my shirt as surely as any sprinkler.

"Okay," I said. "Okay." I wasn't sure what else to say just yet. "Hey, you're okay." Awkwardly, I patted her hair. I noted that it seemed a bit less poofy than usual. "Talk to me."

Sonata _snerked_ and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I- I..." Her bottom lip wobbled. "Bwaaaaaaaah!" She went back to crying, and I tried my best to not get rolled onto my back.

"Jeez, Sonata!" I decided a different tactic was needed. "Come on, tell me what's up. If you don't, I'll tickle you!"

"You-" _Snerk!_ "-Wouldn't!"

I grinned and scrabbled my fingers against her side. Instantly, she squealed and jumped away. "Doooon't!" She squirmed against the bed a moment longer before stopping and glaring at me with puffy eyes. I simply grinned wider.

"Meanie," she pouted.

I shrugged. "Now will you tell me what's up?"

She nodded. "I was expelled."

"Come again?"

Sonata curled her knees up against her chin and rocked on my bed. She wore an over-sized sweatshirt, and had clearly been crying for a while. The shirt itself was a mess of crumbs and candy shards.

"You remember that big project we've been working on?" she sniffled. I nodded and waved for her to go on. "Well, Blue Note picked this really complicated thing, something about seamen, I don't even know! But it was way too hard, and they just kept pressuring me; I couldn't get the songs right, and they wouldn't let me take a break, and they wouldn't let me switch, either. And then Blue Note, he- he shoved me!"

"Seriously?" My eyebrows shot for the ceiling. I thought about the easy-going saxophonist. "I guess you never really know someone..."

"I was so upset, I slapped him back. That's when Miss Coloratura told me to leave." She frowned into her knee-space. "I know I shouldn't have hit him, but it was just too much!"

"I'm guessing the 'he started it' argument didn't work either, huh?" I slid over closer, and offered half the blanket.

"Nope." Sonata pulled the cloth cocoon around herself.

It struck me suddenly that this was actually a _big_ deal. "Well... it's their loss," I decided. She glanced my way for just a second. "I mean, you're a _great_ singer! And they helped you get there. So if they kick you out of their group now-"

"They're a bunch of big doody-heads." I smiled at the childishly spiteful words.

"Yeah. So no worries. Here's an idea," I suggested, "Why not find a job singing?"

"Like... at a bar?"

"Well- not exactly." I got up for a moment and retrieved my laptop. "Check it out: Filthy Rich owns that big hotel downtown, right? Well, the other day I saw that they remodeled and are looking for singers in their new lounge."

"Huh." Sonata peered at the screen. "I dunno..."

"At least think about it? You'd be the best one in the house, I guarantee."

"Sure." She couldn't have sounded less enthused if she'd tried, but it was something. I bookmarked the page and tossed the laptop down the bed.

"So," I held up the remote, "Wanna veg out? I've got Punkin Chunkin on DVR."

Sonata looked at me, and at the remote. Then she looked out the window. "Nah," she said. She wiped her face again, inadvertently smearing more mucus around. "I'm gonna go to bed. See ya' in the morning, Sunny."

"See you," I murmured, watching her stumble off. With my quilt, I realized a moment later. "Hey!"

"Thanks, by the way!" she called, then latched her door shut.

I stared at the closed door a minute, then sighed. Whatever; it was covered in snot anyway. I trooped down to the couch and grabbed all the throws. Then I reconsidered, and trooped back up to grab a pillow, and curled up on the couch, instead. I felt warmer there. In spite of the cold moonlight coming through the window.

I got up and closed the curtain.

 _Now, where'd I leave the remote?_ I wondered. I wanted to watch some pumpkins get smashed.

I woke up, unsure. Unsure where I was, or of anything really. I felt something against my side, something big and soft, and-

Oh, right. The couch. I fell asleep on the couch.

So what woke me up?

I blinked in the moonlight, my fuzzy brain taking a minute to realize it was still nighttime. I sat up and looked around the loft, noting that nothing seemed too out of place. Still, my hand instinctively went to my throat. My fingers wrapped around the familiar jewel, and a slight tingling flooded my body.

Power hummed in my skin now. More confident, I swung my feet out onto cool carpet. I got up.

Moonlight was flooding in through the big window, filling the entire main living space. It cast everything in shades of silvery blue and black shadows. The effect was so strange; I almost wondered if I was really awake.

And then I heard something.

A voice, as soft as the light. It wove its way into my ear, stroking my senses. I felt... longing. I wanted to go home.

" _Upon an autumn's morning..."_

My eyes were drawn back to the window. There was a figure there, little more than a shadow herself. One moment, she was there, the next, she wasn't. I couldn't seem to focus. Watching her, I shivered.

" _With haste I did awake...And left behind what all I'd known..."_

She leaned against the window, as though reaching for the moon. The light brought her face into sharper detail, and with a start, I finally recognized Sonata. It was strange- she hardly seemed real in the night. She looked ethereal, a true ghost. No costume required.

" _For the ne'er ending lake._

" _A journey long and dangerous... And always so alone... Crying out with e'ery step... I wish I-_ I wish-" She suddenly faltered. Slowly, her hand traced over the glass panes. She left trails in the slight frost that covered the old windows.

"Don't stop!" I blurted. Then cringed.

Sonata blinked, slowly. She turned. "Sunset," she said with equal slowness. "You... heard?"

"Um... yeah."

Her eyes seemed to refocus, an expression I'd seen a lot, and not just on her. She was coming out of her own little world. "Sorry," she said, with a slight grin. "I couldn't sleep after all."

It was my turn to react slow- I was still studying the shadows of her face, and the way they shifted in the light. "What was that song?"

Sonata's mouth quirked down. "A memory."

"Ah."

Silence.

"I guess you could say it's my... it's a siren song. My song. The one I _always_ hear."

"Does that get annoying?"

"Sometimes."

The words faded into nothingness. I wasn't sure what to say- I'd never woken up to someone singing before. Let alone in the middle of the night.

"Am I doing this right?" Sonata said suddenly.

"Hows that?"

"It's just..." She drew her arms in tight, like a hug. "It was easier, before. Back when it was just me and Ari and Dagi. I know we were the bad guys, but we didn't have to worry about _all_ this stuff. We didn't have to worry about making friends, or disappointing people, or- or hurting..." She broke off.

The shadows darkened.

"Sonata-" I struggled to my feet, the cool floor almost burning. "Sonata, it's _good_ that you worry about that stuff. Nobody wants to, believe me. But if you don't, you end up going to a really bad place. The kind of place where you, I dunno, turn a high school into zombies for your own personal army?"

"Been there, done that." White flashed, for just a moment. I felt a thrill. She'd smiled, that was a good sign.

"Exactly. I know I don't want to go there, ever again."

"I don't think I want to, neither. I like people smiling when they see me. But all the rest of it..." Sonata turned back to the window. "It was a lot simpler."

I thought about that. "I guess so. Back... before," I forced out, "Everyone around me was either an obstacle or a tool. There was no room for their feelings or anything like that. That changed when I was beaten."

"So how do you deal with it?"

"You just accept it. It can be exhausting, at first." I walked over and picked up my quilt, trailing from her door to the window. "But that feeling? Worrying about other people? That's what makes you different from Aria and Adagio. It's what makes you _better_." I draped the blanket over her shoulders. "We should get back to bed. Don't want to be too tired tomorrow."

As if on cue, her mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"You're right. Thanks again, Sunny," she said. She took a step forward, almost smacking into the window. Gently, I turned her around. "Whoops," she giggled. "G'night."

Sonata wobbled off to her room. I smiled, too, and felt my eyes close, slowly.

And then they snapped open.

I watched Sonata stagger the last few feet to her bed and collapse onto it, butt in the air. Her snores dug their way out.

But I barely noticed. I was focused on something else, something I'd felt. Or heard.

I was trembling.

And I was sitting on the couch. _How-_

I glanced up at the clock, and saw it was half an hour later than I remembered it being. _What..._

My arm. It was tingling. As Sonata passed, her arm brushed my arm. Contact.

 _The geode._

My hand flew up again, grabbing the crystal. It was warm. Not from my skin. From use. The magic was active. _No..._

I ran through it again. The sensation. The stolen thought.

 _That can't be right. It can't be true!_

I replayed the conversation in my head. I thought I'd been convincing her... I _was_ convincing her. It made no sense.

One more time. I recalled it. Seven words.

 _Sorry, Sunset... But I have to go._


	2. The Problem

I didn't sleep.

How could I? After everything that had happened, everything that _could_ happen... Sonata was just giving up?

I didn't want to believe it.

She'd left before, though. I fixated on that. Why? Had she given up then, but something made her come back? Maybe she'd gone to find her sisters, and things didn't work out. _Then why would she leave now?_ If she'd seen that other side, if she knew it wasn't any better, then why would she go back? Unless that was something else, and she was only just giving up now...

It was thoughts like that chasing each other in my head. All night, I tossed and turned on the couch. A couple times I tried climbing the stairs to my bed, but that hardly helped. I had an itch. Every moment I spent biting my lip trying to figure her out.

When my namesake finally rose over the buildings, I was no closer. My crusted eyes stabbed my brain with the light.

Seeing no other choice, I got up to face the day on zero sleep.

First thing first, I washed the grit away. I scrubbed it out of my eyes. Then I took a real shower.

When I got out, I felt just as stiff and worried. Dressing myself felt like I was back just getting used to being human. I couldn't make my arms move how I wanted them to.

On a whim, I grabbed my phone and sent my boss a text.

 **Systems flushing. Might be contagious. I'll be late, if at all.**

 _That oughta do it._ I dropped the device onto my bed and sat down to figure out my plan.

Sonata wanted to leave. If she did, she'd be throwing away _everything_. I couldn't let her.

 _Well, she did just lose her job..._

Well, not exactly. But close enough. Enough that looking for a new job was a good idea. Enough that she probably felt terrible about it. I winced. Losing her music classes a few days later probably hadn't helped...

Okay then.

First thing to do: get those things sorted out. I'd have to talk to Miss Coloratura, and Coriander. Like I planned to do, I remembered. I mentally dope-slapped myself. How'd I forget that one?

My phone chimed. Spark Plugs. My boss had replied.

 **Better out than in! Seriously, get better. We'll make do.**

That decided it. I scurried downstairs and slipped on my jogging shoes. Glancing at Sonata's door the whole time, I laced them on as secure as possible.

 _You're not leaving yet, Sonata._

I hesitated briefly at the door to the studio. I'd only been here once... but Sonata needed me, more than ever.

I pushed open the door.

A blast of warm air greeted me, and I gladly pulled off my sweatshirt.

"HEY! Sunset!"

The enthusiastic greeting came from Bulk Biceps, seated behind a too-small receptionist counter. I smiled and approached the big lug. A lot of kids had been intimidated back in school, but he was just a big teddy bear. A real sweet heart.

"Hey, Bulk," I said. "Is Miss Coloratura around?"

"She's gettin' things ready for her first class," he replied. "I think you can go in."

"Thanks." I patted his arm, because it was all I could reach, and pushed through the second door. The air on this side was slightly cooler, more sterile. It could've been a school or an office or a hospital. The same design.

A door on the left had the label I was looking for. I pushed open the door and saw a handful of young adults milling around- Blue Note among them- and a slightly older woman moving instruments and tables. Her dark, curling hair made her easily identifiable.

"Miss Coloratura?"

She stopped and looked up. When her eyes landed on me, they lit up. "Sunset! Oh, it's been too long!" She wrapped me in a tight hug. "Please, you should call me Ra Ra."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather not." I stepped out of the hug and tried not to seem too awkward. "And... this isn't a social call."

She bit her lip. "Sonata?" I nodded. Miss Coloratura sighed. "I knew something was wrong. That poor girl..."

"Wait, what?" I frowned. "Hang on- Sonata said you expelled her."

"What?" Miss Coloratura narrowed her eyes. "I would never! Yes, things have been a little rough lately, but I know she'll turn it around. She's usually such a joy to have in class- and so talented! Why would I expel her?"

"For hitting Blue Note?"

I watched the gears turn in her head for a moment. Finally, she said, "Excuse me a moment." She walked over to Blue Note and murmured something to him. He murmured back. Their conversation lasted almost a full minute before Blue nodded and got up. They walked back over.

"Sad as it is to imagine," Miss Coloratura said, "I think Sonata might not have been telling you the whole truth. Blue Note?"

"She hit me," he admitted. "After I shoved her. By I only shoved her because she was right in my face! I dunno what's been going on with her, but the past couple weeks it's like she's become an completely different person. She was so excited when we started the project- I even let her pick the musical we're using. She chose a classic, _The Pirates of Penzance_. But after a little bit, she started acting really weird. Over-stressing about every detail, second guessing herself. I tried talking her down, but..."

"I tried, too," Miss Coloratura said. "But it only seemed to make things worse. After the- after the incident, I suggested she take a few days off. But I didn't _expel_ her."

I sat down in the nearest chair, a little stunned. "But... I mean, except for this and a thing at work, she's always been fine. I don't understand. Why would Sonata keep this from me?"

Blue Note shrugged. "I guess maybe she was too embarrassed. I mean, losing it over a two-song project when you used to be a singing sorceress? I wouldn't want to say anything."

"Wait- you knew?"

Blue rolled his eyes. "Like I'd forget one of the girls who tried to take over our school. Like I could forget _any_ of them."

"Okay, fair point, but... Miss Coloratura?"

She smiled. "I'm actually close friends with the Apples- our families used to go camping together. I knew who you were the moment you walked in here, Sunset Shimmer. It wasn't hard to figure out who Sonata was."

"Huh." I paused a minute, trying to center this second revelation. Several deep breaths helped. "Okay, so... Sonata basically quit."

"She's welcome back at any time," Miss Coloratura said quickly. "I don't think it's just the project. Something has her really stressed, and whatever it is, I hope she figures it out. I'm worried about her."

"You and me both," I replied. Slowly, shakily, I got to my feet. "Thank you. I promise, I'll do my best to help her."

Miss Coloratura nodded. "I'll hope for you, too. I'll put my faith in whatever I have to to get my best student back."

A few more handshakes and pleasantries, and I was stepping outside again. The sun was far higher in the sky than I thought it should be, but I figured that was a good thing. Coriander did a fairly brisk business at breakfast time. A bit later in the day, and I might be able to pull him away from the crowd. Hopefully.

"Welcome to The Tasty Tre- ah, _Sone_ -set!"

Coriander Cumin stepped down from behind his podium and wrapped his thick arms around me. Since he was a bit on the short side, it meant they wrapped more around my body than my shoulders. For a full minute, he squeezed like his life depended on it. I think I was lifted off the floor a bit. Finally, he stepped back and took in my wheezing face.

"Out for a run, I see. That is good, you young folks are always on your computers and internets. Like my daughter- she is not cooking, she is on her cell phone! I threaten to take it away, but she does not listen." He shook his head. "One of these days, I will follow through, and she will rue the day! Curse my soft old heart. But no matter!" Coriander grabbed me and pulled me deeper into the restaurant. "You simply must try the latest recipe- a lentil stew, seasoned with my own _garam masala_ and _fenugreek_ , over top delicious fried rice!"

My stomach rumbled at the mere thought of it, but not in a bad way. Still, I latched onto a pillar and halted us. "I'm sorry, Coriander, but this is important. It's about Sonata."

He slowed, but didn't stop. My fingers barely gripped the surface. "Oh? And what of her?"

"I was just wondering when exactly she'd be able to come back to work."

Coriander plopped me into a booth and folded his arms. "She can come back to work the moment she is ready to actually work, as is normal!"

For the second time that day, I was brought up short. My train of thought, thoroughly derailed. I summed up the feeling in one word: "What?"

Coriander shook his head. "I don't know what has been going on with her, but she is not acting like the same sweet girl I hired. I gave her far more chances than any other employee! I did so because of you, _Sone_ -set. And Saffron seems to enjoy her company." He shrugged. "She convinced me to give your friend unpaid leave, instead of firing her. Not that it took much. I am a soft old man!" he sighed again.

"You were going to fire Sonata?" I asked.

He raised a thick eyebrow, then wedged himself into the opposite side of the booth. Coriander leaned in conspiratorially. "Your friend, she was a good worker. But last few weeks, not so much. She seems... distracted. Not all there in the head, but more than the usual." He whirled a finger next to his own curly hair, as if I never met Sonata. "She would be late, or would not even show. And then there were the accidents- so much food spilled. Is almost like her hands, they were on the wrong arms!"

I winced. "I am _sooo_ sorry," I said automatically. "I don't know what's been happening. She never told me any of this!"

Coriander huffed. "Of course not. And why should she? She does not take responsibility for it. Every time, she always blamed whatever customer happened to be nearest. Whenever anyone interfered, she would begin crying. At first, I thought perhaps it was just, ah, 'that time'." He winced. "But it kept happening. And she showed no respect for the rest of us, either. She shouted at me several times! Finally, I tell her, 'Go home. Take the week off, and only come back when _this_ ,'" he waved his hands up and down, "'Is over!' And then she leave, very upset. I have not seen her since."

My frown now seemed etched into my face. None of this matched with what Sonata had said. And yet, it made a certain kind of sense. Something was very wrong, though. "Thank you for telling me, Coriander."

He patted my arm. "You are sweet girl, too, _Sone_ -set. There is always room for you at The Tasty Treat. Now, about the stew-"

"I'll take it to go," I told him.

He nodded, and signaled to a nearby waiter. "Savoir! A double order, to go!" The man nodded curtly, and made for the kitchen. Coriander turned back to me. "I hope you can put some sense back into Miss Sonata. She was a great waitress. I would get so many compliments about her work- 'Oh, she is so funny, I cannot stop smiling! Oh, Mister Cumin, where did you find such a hard worker?' I miss that girl," he admitted.

Now it was my turn to put a hand on his arm. "I've already made this promise once today: I'm going to figure out why Sonata's been acting like this, and help her get better. I want her back, too."

"Your meal," Savoir intoned. I jumped slightly- I hadn't noticed him come back. He held out a platter with a large paper bag on it, the top folded over. A ticket was stapled into it, but Coriander tore it off.

"It is on the house," he told me. "Good luck to you, figuring out Sonata."

"Thanks, Coriander." I took the bag and stood up. "I think I know just how to start."

I plopped the to-go bag down on the coffee table, almost enjoying the suddenly nervous expression on Sonata's face.

"I stopped by The Tasty Treat today," I said, unnecessarily.

She swallowed. "And?"

"I talked to Coriander.

"A-and?"

"He was nice. Gave me lunch. And told me _everything_." Sonata slumped. "So did Miss Coloratura. About how you haven't been acting like you usually do. How you've been picking fights and being rude." Every word made her sink lower in the couch. "Sonata, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

The ex-siren crumpled. "I- I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can! That's what friends are for."

"Not this!" She seemed to shrink. "Don't you trust me?"

"I did," I said harshly. "Before all this. Before you lied to me. Sonata, I went out there for _you_. To try and get them to let you back. But you know what? They _already_ want you back. They're worried about you! And so am I."

"Well, you shouldn't be!" Sonata snapped.

For a moment, I was taken aback. I hadn't heard her get angry like that since... since the very beginning. I tried a different approach, and sat on the couch beside her. "I can't help it; you're my friend. I don't want to see you lose everything you've worked so hard for."

Sonata got up and started stalking around the table. "Well, I don't, either! But I can't help it, and neither can you. So just let it go! Grrr!" She stopped and clenched her fists at her side. "How'd you even get so suspicious, anyway? I hardly ever even thought about-"

She stopped and turned. Her eyes drilled into my sternum, right where the jewel of a necklace would be. "You used your geode on me!" she accused.

My hand fluttered up. I winced. "Okay, look, I didn't mean-"

"I knew it!" Sonata recoiled. "I even asked you not to! How could you?"

"It was an accident!" Now I was standing, too, and leaning across the table. "But it's a good thing it happened, otherwise I'd have never found out you were planning on running away!"

"I'm not running away!" Sonata stamped a foot. "Don't you understand? I don't want to go! But if I don't you're not gonna have a roommate anyways 'cause I'll be _dead!_ I'm already late, because I don't want to leave _you!_ "

I blinked, unsure what to process first. "You- Sonata?"

She swayed, eyes less focused than usual. She put a hand on her side. "Oh, no..."

And then she collapsed.

Slowly, she stirred, groaning softly. Sonata's hand stretched up and flailed around. And then she was really awake, thrashing and scooting herself into the arm of the couch. Wide eyes danced around the room.

She calmed down slightly when she saw me, sitting in a chair right next to her. Then she saw the others.

Applejack was closest, having been checking on the wet cloth we put on her forehead. Sonata had hit her when she stretched, hence the start. Now AJ was rubbing her nose and backing up. The others were fanned out around our living room, watching.

"S-Sunset?" Sonata croaked.

I gave her the most reassuring smile I could. "Hey. Glad you're awake." Her eyes darted around to each of my friends. "It's okay. They're here to help. After- after you passed out, I had to call _someone_." It'd been hours since Sonata collapsed. Already, the day was fading out. The barest hint of the moon could be seen in the sky. The thing was, we didn't really know what to do. Taking her to the hospital wasn't exactly an option, so we had to make do with home remedies. What few we knew.

Twilight stepped forward. "Are you really one of the sirens?" she asked, excitement dancing behind her glasses.

Sonata hesitated, but nodded.

"Amazing! I have _so_ many questions- for starters, how long have you been here? What was the world like back when you-"

I got up and gently pushed Twilight away. "Hang on," I reminded her, "We're here to help _her_. We can ask questions later." I turned back to my sickly roommate. "Though I do have one that I think should be answered. What's going on with you?"

Again, Sonata hesitated. "Can I have some water?" she asked after a couple seconds.

"Here you go!" Pinkie Pie appeared over the back of the couch, glass in hand. It even had a giant swirly-straw reaching out of it. Sonata took the cup and sipped eagerly.

"Thank you," she said a moment later.

"Nooo problem! Any friend of Sunset's is our friend, too!"

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash bumped her fist against my shoulder. "Sunset's almost as awesome as me, so of course she's gonna have the coolest friends." The others echoed that sentiment, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Sonata looked back and forth between them and me like she was expecting us to yell, 'Psyche!'

When we didn't, she turned her gaze to the now empty cup in her hands. "It's... hard to explain."

"Start from the beginnin', sugarcube," Applejack suggested.

"Okay." Sonata closed her eyes, and breathed out. "I'm... I'm changing."

"That's nothing to be afraid of," I assured her. "It's not something worth running away over."

"I'm not running away!" she let out a slightly exasperated sigh. "And that's not what I meant. I mean, my _body_ is changing-"

"That's fine, too!" Rarity smiled. "A bit late, perhaps, but you being a magical creature from another dimension and all-"

"Noooo!" Sonata shook her head. "It's... I'm... I don't know the word! It starts with an 'em'. Mecha... memma..."

"Metamorphosing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah! Thanks, Pinkie."

"Um- I'm Fluttershy."

"Oh. Well... sorry." Sonata turned back to me. "Us sirens were never our own species. We were a mix-and-match. Our momma was a dragon from the Dragon Lands. And our daddy was a Sea Pony."

Twilight frowned. "Wait... How-"

"Magic," I quickly interjected. I didn't want to go into the specifics of Equestrian reproduction any further than that. "So, because of your different heritage, you change?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sonata nodded. "Most of the time, we can stay on land. But for a few months every year, we have to go into the ocean. And there's no way we can stay on land then. If we do..." She drew a finger across her neck. "Used to be, we could sorta control it with our gems. It was easy and painless, and we knew exactly when it would happen. Last year, I only got a vague idea, so I hurried off."

"That's why you left last year?" I tried to imagine how she felt then, changing for the first time without her magic or her sisters. "Sweet Celestia," I muttered. "Sonata, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"'Cause I didn't actually _know_ you back then. And this time, well... I don't know, I just couldn't think how to bring it up. 'Hey, I'm gonna take a four month vacation to the ocean or else I'll die'. Not many openings for that one."

"So, uh... How long you got left this year?" Rainbow asked.

Sonata closed her eyes and frowned. "Not long. I think only a day. If I were in salt water, maybe two. But once I change..."

"Then we have to get you to the ocean," I resolved.

"Hang on," Applejack interjected. "How come y'all waited so long this year? Iffin ya felt it comin' last time, ya shoulda this time, too."

"I did," Sonata muttered. "But I had a good thing going, you know? I didn't want to leave. Then the changes started, on the inside. Things haven't been all that clear, most of the time. But I know I've messed everything up. Now I've lost it all for sure."

"Nah," I said. I put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll work things out later. The important thing right now is that we make sure there's a _later_ to do it in. Applejack," I turned.

"Eeyeah?"

"Could we borrow your brother's truck?"

"I reckon so."

"Great. Pinkie, I don't suppose you would know where we could get an old bathtub, do you? Pinkie?" I looked around, but didn't see her. Then my phone started ringing.

I answered it, and Pinkie's voice boomed out. " _ALREADY ON IT, SUN-SHIM!_ " Quickly, I took it off speaker. The others took their hands off their ears. " _Meetcha at Sweet Apple Acres in the morning!_ " Pinkie finished.

"Thanks," I said, and hung up. "Twilight, we'll need salt water. Lots of it, and as close to being ocean water as you can get."

"I think I can find the right balance of minerals in a couple hours."

"'Kay. Fluttershy, help Twilight. Rainbow, I think you should handle snacks for the road."

"Aw, can't I be in charge of the music?"

"Fine! Rarity, _you_ can get the snacks."

"They'll be lovely, of course."

I let out a short sigh. "Okay. Okay. Tomorrow, we'll all meet up at the farm. Sonata, you'll be all right to travel that far?"

My roommate forced herself up off the couch and wobbled into the coffee table. "Oh, yeah, I'll be fine," she grinned.

"Then let's do this."

"No, to the left. My left!" Rainbow winced at the squeal of metal. "Yeah, now a little higher..."

I was sweating in my tanktop and shorts, in spite of the cool air. Applejack, wearing her usual ensemble, was barely straining. Her hands glowed bright orange. "Think maybe we ought to have filled it _after_ we put it in the bed?" she snarked.

"We're... gonna have to... refill it!" I gasped. A second later, the tub was lifted in a purple glow, and I fell on my butt.

"Good thing I brought extra, then," Twilight remarked. She read through her checklist again, manipulating one end of the heavy water container with her other hand. She barely even looked as she guided it into place.

I picked myself out of the two inches of water already in the truck. "Good thing I brought extra _pants_." The backside of this pair was thoroughly soaked.

"Could we, maybe, hurry it up a little?" Sonata asked. Standing off to the side, wearing only her bathing suit, she seemed not to notice the cold. She was still paler than I'd ever seen. Her skin had a rough look to it that didn't seem healthy.

"Almost done." Applejack gave the tub one more shove, then slammed the tailgate closed. "Twilight?"

She levitated the buckets now, and dumped a few more gallons into the tub. "All good."

"Hey, there's not enough room for all of us," Rainbow complained. She pointed at the front end with her thumb. "Guess it's a three-girl trip. Four, if you count Sonata."

"Well, ah'm goin," Applejack asserted. "Big Mac'll have my hide iffin I let any one of you drive."

"Me," I said. "I have to be there for Sonata."

"Ooh, ooh!" Pinkie leaned out, waving her hand.

"Okay, I guess Pinkie's our third," I shrugged.

"What?" she cocked her head. "No, I was just gonna say that _Fluttershy_ should go. I mean, look at her."

I did, and was met with the second-most enormous, pleading eyes I'd ever seen. Sorry, but Sonata, back when she was on the street, had _perfected_ that look. Still, Fluttershy's was more than enough. "Okay then. Me, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Has anyone seen-"

"Here I am, Darlings!" Rarity stumbled out the back door of the main house, arms laden with food. "Sorry it took so long; but I wanted to make sure everything was just right."

"Thanks, Rarity." I looked over the pile. "Some of this looks too good to even eat."

"Yeah, what's wrong with just a bag of chips or something?" Rainbow asked. She picked up a plastic-wrapped cucumber sandwich and peered at it.

Rarity lightly smacked her hand. "Now now. I overheard as I was coming out. These snacks are for our traveling heroes! Which you are not among, Miss Dash."

Rainbow shrugged, and dropped the sandwich. "Eh. I'm okay with that."

"Hey," Sonata called weakly. "Should I..." She gestured at the tub.

"Of course," I smiled. "Here, let me help you."

I lent her a hand as she clambered up the side of the truck. Her movements were getting slower; her legs were wobbling more than ever. She just barely was able to get over the edge. There was a slight splash, and some water overflowed into the truck bed. Sonata sighed like she'd just slipped into a Jacuzzi instead of a lukewarm tub.

Just to be sure, I pulled myself up. She reclined in the water, more relaxed than she'd looked in days. "Oh, hey," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but reached out and touched her hand. "Hey, yourself." I gave her a tense smile. "We'll get you there in time. I promise."

"I'm not worried," Sonata said. "Least, I'm not anymore."

"That makes one of us." We exchanged yet another grin. And then Applejack slapped my leg.

"C'mon, Sunset. We're loadin' up. Ocean, here we come!"

"No, that one back there!" I pointed at the entrance. Just as we passed it.

Fluttershy frowned and held up a creased sheet of paper. "But, the map says-"

"Both y'all need to stay quiet, ya hear?" Applejack grit her teeth. "We're close enough ah can see for myself. And ah'm lookin' fer one ya don't have to pay to use!"

We'd driven all day, and most of the night, too, excepting short breaks for using the bathroom and the like. It didn't help that we'd tried to avoid major roads, so we wouldn't have to explain hauling around a girl in a bathtub full of water. But now we were almost there. And tempers were a little short.

"There!" Applejack said finally. "She's perfect!"

I looked and swallowed. The old wooden pier looked only marginally better than the original dock at Camp Everfree. Even so, Applejack steered her brother's truck onto it confidently. I decided to trust her.

Twisting in my seat, I opened up the rear window. "Are you okay back there?"

Sonata let out a faint sound. More like a gurgle than any words.

"Hold on a little longer." I slid the window shut and glanced anxiously at Applejack. The pier creaked under us. I flinched.

"Iffin it collapses, at least Sonata'll be in the water," she joked.

"That's not funny," Fluttershy said. "Think of all the poor fishies..."

"Think about us," I muttered.

A minute later Applejack braked to a halt. "This is about as far as we can go," she said.

The three of us clambered out of the cab and took in the view. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen- endless dark blue, from left to right. Out at the horizon, it blurred into the sky so I could hardly tell where one began and the other ended. On our far right, a light flickered on the waves. The boat seemed to be movie the other direction though. But up close, peaks of water rose and fell against the sodden wood. Gulls cried out, even at this time. The smell of salt opened my nose. When I inhaled, the air smelled fresher than ever before. I wondered how it would smell back in Equestria.

Fluttershy leaned down and put out a hand, which glowed faintly yellow. "There's sharks, and rays, and lots and lots of small fish. Not many of the medium sized fishes. A few crustaceans. Seems safe enough. I'm telling them that we're friendly."

"How're sharks 'safe'?" Applejack asked.

"They're small sharks, not the movie eat-you kind. They'll probably all swim away."

"In that case, we should hurry up a little." I started back towards the truck. Applejack followed.

I pulled myself into the bed and peered into the tub. It was hard to see in the low light, but Sonata wasn't looking good. Her skin was still pale, but now had a scaly look to it. Flecks on the surface of the water made it seem like she'd been peeling. But she wasn't moving at all. Her hair was also strange- some of it was clumped against her, but some of it was splayed out and looked oily. The whole tub looked oily, now that I thought about it. Those spots might be oil, not skin.

Most worrisome of all was the red lines on her side. There were two on either side, and they looked like someone had taken a carving knife to my friend. If we had been spotted by someone just now, it would almost look like we were dumping a body.

"Sonata," I said quietly. I gently touched her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open, and she thrashed a moment before finally pushing herself up. "Oh, my head..."

"We're here. Come on, we've gotta get you in the water."

"Uhhhhnnn," she moaned. But she did her best to pull herself out of the tub. I looked over at Applejack, and we both nodded. Together, the two of us pulled Sonata up. She was practically dead weight. Sticky salt water dripped everywhere.

"I got her," Applejack hissed, taking Sonata under both arms. Her hands, too, started to glow. "Get down and take her from the bottom."

Any other time I'd have snickered at that, but I knew what Applejack really meant. I dropped over the side of the truck and held my hands up, ready to bring Sonata down. Grunting, we carefully lowered her to the pier. But I wasn't quite ready for when Applejack let go; Sonata's legs folded completely, and I almost dropped her.

"Ow..."

I winced and did my best to pull her back up. "Sorry," I murmured. Precious seconds now counting down, I half-walked, half-dragged Sonata down the pier. "Just a bit more- whoa!"

My foot slipped on a patch of wood wetter than the rest. I went down fast, twisting to take the fall instead of Sonata. A splinter jabbed its way into my elbow. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Sonata groaned. I tried to get back up, but I felt strangely weak- I looked and saw my arm glowing where it touched her. My geode glowed the same. I was absorbing what Sonata was feeling, or at least part of it.

Before either me or Applejack could get into place and help her, Sonata did something incredibly stupid. She pushed herself off me, and rolled over the side of the pier.

Adrenaline forced me to my feet, and I ran over, the others with me. We got there just in time to see the white edges recede, the water covering the spot where my friend had fallen in. I scanned the entire surface, searching for a sign.

But there was nothing.

I don't know how, but I fell asleep. Sheer exhaustion, I guess. I'd gone almost two full days without sleep. Now I shut down.

I only know I slept because I woke up to the sun peeking over the horizon. I flinched away, then forced myself up. Everything was stiff. I stretched and yawned, working a kink in my shoulder. It clicked; one down.

Applejack and Fluttershy sat at the side of the pier, watching the water instead of the rising ball of fire. That's when I remembered.

"No sign?"

They shook their heads.

"Did we- were we too late?"

"I dunno, sugarcube." Applejack took off her hat. "I'd be mighty sorry iffin we came all this way just fer that."

Fluttershy shook her head. "I've asked the fish, but they say that there's nothing down there. And there's no currents this close. She must've swam away."

"But then..." I looked back and forth between them, unable to actually put it into words. Mostly because I had no idea what 'it' was. Just an odd feeling, one I couldn't name. "I... I just want to know she's okay."

"I'm okay!"

The three of us about jumped out of our skins.

"Sonata!" I called.

"Over here." I looked around, then realized that it was on the other side of the pier. I ran over. "Hiya, Sunny!"

Floating in the water was my roommate, very much alive and looking much better. He skin still looked rougher than usual, but it was an even texture. And not nearly as pale. Her hair was now a hundred percent long and luscious. Oiled, but in a good way. She waved.

I broke out in the biggest grin. "You goofball, you swam up to the wrong side!"

She shrugged. "Whoopsies. Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

At that point I'd have agreed to just about anything, so I said, "Sure." She dived under the water.

"What's she doin?" Applejack wondered.

"She's... swimming," Fluttershy said helpfully.

I leaned out over the edge, trying to see through the inky waves. "Hang on- I think she's coming back."

I was expecting her to surface and show me something she'd picked up off the ocean floor.

I was _not_ expecting her to jump out of the water entirely.

All three of us gasped.

Sonata had changed, all right. The marks on her sides weren't injuries- they were gills. And in place of her legs, she'd grown a long, curving set of fins. They glistened bright blue in the rising sun, water arcing off her body. She pulled that body into a backflip, then splashed down in the water, drenching us.

I gaped at her. "Sonata, you're a- a-"

"A mermaid!" Fluttershy swooned. "Oh, how wonderful!"

Sonata resurfaced with a satisfied grin. "Yeah. I was actually kinda worried, towards the end. I think I overestimated my time. But you did it! You got me here."

"No problem," I said faintly. My roommate was half fish. I felt like that should be a big deal, but strangely, I was feeling more relieved than anything.

Sonata splashed around a little more. "I'd invite you all in, but a little ways down I saw a sign that said no swimming. I guess that means I should get out of here, too."

"Probably," I agreed. "Also, none of us brought a swimsuit."

"You should watch out for ship propellers," Fluttershy warned. "And tell all the sea critters to do the same."

"I can try, but they don't usually listen to me. The dolphins might."

"So you can talk to dolphins?" Applejack was still staring.

"Dolphins and whales are the smartest swimmers in the sea, most of the time. I can talk to them, and they'll keep me company."

"The whole four months?" I frowned. That number was actually just starting to sink in.

"Well..." Sonata frowned, too. "It would be nice to have some other company. But I can't exactly reveal myself to whomever I want."

"We can visit ya!" Applejack chimed in. "We can drive out every weekend or so. We'll have to find a place we can go swimmin', but that shouldn't be too hard."

"That's a great idea!" I latched onto it. "Whaddya say, Sonata? Ready hand out with the Rainbooms, all of us?"

She looked at Fluttershy and Applejack, as if considering. Then she broke into a grin to match mine earlier. "Yes!" She held up her arms to me, like she wanted a hug. Happily, I flopped down, ready to give one.

Except I couldn't reach. We both chuckled at the awkward flailing of our arms, slapping in the wind. Finally, I just held out a hand to shake.

Sonata grabbed my hand and squeezed, the pact sealed.

And then I was looking at myself.

I gasped, noticing my geode lighting up under my shirt. The red glow spread down over my hand. I was seeing myself, through Sonata's eyes. And... more. A lot more. Too much-!

I dropped Sonata's hand like a hot pan. "Sorry!" I squealed.

"For what?" Sonata seemed genuinely confused.

I stared at my hand. I could only see the faintest of glows. Anyone else might mistake it for blood rush from our handshake. "I- nothing," I decided. The glow refused to fade though. And there was something else, too; an itching in my head. Memories, begging to be looked at. And overlaying them, a feeling. Something intense. Something I didn't quite recognize.

"Well... I'll be seeing you, then."

"Uh... yeah. Be seeing you."

Sonata stared a moment longer, then shrugged and slipped sideways. Her fins clipped the surface once, spraying water. And then she was gone.

But the feeling remained.

I stood there a while more, looking at the water, and my hand. Luckily, I wasn't the only one. Fluttershy was entranced by something under the waves, and Applejack was watching the horizon. So I stood, and stared, and thought.

In my head, I circled the memories warily. They were like an ocean themselves; thick, concealing, yet full of life. They radiated that unfamiliar feeling. Mentally, I poked at the memories.

And suddenly I was sucked into a vision.

I saw myself, and Sonata. We were sitting on the couch together, watching stupid comedies and laughing our butts off. Then it shifted.

Me and Sonata again. We were putting candles on a birthday cake, and arguing over the right number. Something about the conversion of Equestrian years to human years. Finally, we just put all the candles on. Once they were blown out, we began divvying up the cake. Only to then start shoving it in each others' faces, a full on food fight.

Another shift.

Just Sonata this time. In the water. Floating. Staring not at a blue horizon, but at a distant shore. She was sad, but I also felt that strange feeling. Pulling her towards the shore, where she couldn't go.

Again.

Back to Sonata and me. This time, it was when I showed her the flier for the music lessons She wanted to sign up. I looked unbelievably confident when I told her that I had already done it for her. That feeling welled up again, until I thought we would burst-

Shift.

Sonata, feeling something inside her, a squirming. The change. She knew what was coming. She looked at herself in a mirror, and that same mix of feelings from the ocean came back.

Shift.

Sonata, waiting tables. She was feeling the squirming. Her foot caught the rug, and she fell. Food spilled. Customers cried out. One or two laughed. Sonata began yelling that someone tripped her. Coriander appeared, upset. Sonata yelled at him, too. He was beside himself, now. Under it all, dismay added to the ocean mix.

Shift.

Sonata, and Blue Note. Standing in the classroom, attempting to sing. But the squirming wouldn't stop. Her words slipped just like that tray. The harmony fell apart. Blue Note smiled and shrugged, and called for them to start again. But that dismay turned to shame. And Sonata began cursing at him.

Shift.

Sonata and me. Eating pancakes.

Shift.

Sonata, crying into my quilt, wrapped around my shoulders.

Shift.

Me, revealing that I knew everything- almost everything- she'd been going through.

Shift.

Me, standing with my friends, determined to help her.

Shift.

Me, dragging her to safety.

Shift.

Me.

Me, standing over her, holding out a hand, smiling.

And over it all, that feeling.

I gasped as I came out of it. Looking around, only a couple seconds had passed. But I felt like I'd just been though months of Sonata's life. All revolving around... me. I couldn't make sense of it.

Finally, Applejack tilted her hat backwards and turned away from the water. "Reckon it's about time we headed home. Comin', Fluttershy?"

"Uh-huh! Just a second- okay, now just remember to swim to the _sides_ whenever you see the big shadows. Okay? Buh-bye now!"

Fluttershy got up and practically skipped back to the truck. Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Comin', Sunset?"

"Yeah," I said, slowly. I shook my head. "Yeah, definitely."

Applejack chuckled as we got into the cab. "Gotta say," she smirked, "Ah really like yer girlfriend." She winked to let me know she was kidding, but that didn't stop the frozen hand gripping my heart. The world tilted, and I was glad I was sitting. Oblivious, Applejack put the truck in reverse and began backing off the pier towards the road.

I sat still, stiff. Fear and confusion kept me that way.

That feeling I'd felt from Sonata... Could it be... love?


	3. The Answer

_I wasn't sure how to feel._

Sonata loved me. I was almost certain of it. Nothing else explained what I'd sensed through my geode.

It wasn't the attraction from another female that was holding me back. Most of Equestria's mares were either fully homosexual or else bi. And at some point or another, most of the Rainbooms had made a pass at me. Heck, Rarity outright offered- that's beside the point.

But, I just wasn't sure how I felt about Sonata. I mean... I basically rescued her. Pulled her up. I was like her knight in shining armor or something. But I'd always felt like we were just friends.

Right?

Or had it become something more?

We were living together all along; that didn't help any. I'd always been as nice to her as possible. I'd always liked her jokes. I'd helped her however I could.

Was that love?

What was the difference between love and friendship?

 _Dear Princess Twilight..._

No, I couldn't do that. She'd basically done for me what I'd done for Sonata. She might think _I_ loved _her!_

It was Wednesday we got back. Wednesday afternoon. I went into work, poured everything into fixing as many cars as I could. I came home, stained and stinking of oil.

The first thing I saw was the mess we'd left in the living room.

I went straight upstairs and changed clothes, then curled up on my bed.

Thursday.

Another day of work, another day of distraction.

I came home, no closer to figuring it out. But not tired enough to sleep, either.

I cleaned up the mess, putting away towels and hot water bottles and cold packs. I folded up all the blankets and closed the door to Sonata's room. I threw out the bag from The Tasty Treat, forgotten in the chaos.

And then sat in the chair, nothing to do.

I could think.

Nope.

I got back up and emptied out the refrigerator. Time to clean.

When the fridge was done, I moved on to the freezer. And then the cupboards. Anything to avoid the issue.

Friday.

I wasn't supposed to work originally, but because I'd taken off both Monday and Tuesday, Spark Plugs let me come in. I spent my day fine tuning a pickup with a rusted cam lobe. The owner had let it slide for a bit too long.

But eventually, Spark Plugs kicked me out.

I trudged back to the apartment.

Inside, I turned on the TV. Nothing but old Power Ponies reruns on that channel. A Daring Do movie, but I'd seen it. The news. A strong storm coming in off the coast.

My mind immediately wondered how Sonata would deal with the rain in the ocean. How deep would she have to swim to avoid it? Or would it be like an amusement park ride for her, up on the surface?

I switched the TV off.

I made my bed, a rare thing. I straightened my desk and bedside table.

I reorganized the bathroom, then I went ahead and put some food on the back step for the alley cats.

After that, I started walking.

I didn't think. I just let my feet carry me. Soon, I was in a different alley.

A familiar one.

This was where I'd met Sonata.

She'd been living here. Begging change, stealing food. Sleeping under whatever shelter she could find.

 _I wish I'd left her there,_ the irrational part of me thought. Then my regular self kicked in. _No. I did the right thing._

 _Look where it's gotten you._

I shuddered.

Nope. Not here.

I walked home again.

Back in the empty loft.

Had it always been so big?

I remembered my place feeling a lot cozier, in the past. More inviting. Now it seemed cold.

 _What is wrong with me?_ I shivered.

I sat down against the wall, determined to figure this out.

Sonata loved me. My geode had revealed her true feelings. Honestly though, I should've seen it all along. Heck, I bet Applejack saw it. That hadn't been a "I'm joking" wink, that was a "our little secret" wink! She thought I loved Sonata!

Wait... did I?

I had no idea.

I gripped my shoulders and bowed my head, trying to concentrate. Against my chest, a spot began to warm.

 _My geode_.

I scrabbled at the jewel and pulled it off, holding it up by the chain. This stupid thing. Why did it have to show me that? Why couldn't I have stayed ignorant? Why did it have to show me how Sonata really felt?

Hang on...

I hesitated. It was crazy. I'd never used my geode like that before. I didn't even know if it would work.

 _I should try it anyway. What have I got to lose?_

Well, there was my denial...

 _I have to visit her tomorrow. I promised!_

Right. Right right right.

I let out my breath and took another deep one.

I had to try.

I took the geode and put it back around my neck. I held it with one hand. With the other, I reached up... and took hold of my own wrist.

 _I was so excited- music lessons! Perfect for Sonata. I couldn't wait to get home and show her the flier, and the certificate. I couldn't wait to see her smile._

 _Shift._

 _We walked out of The Tasty Treat, and Sonata was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She'd aced it, perfectly charming Coriander Cumin and his daughter Saffron. The two had hired her on the spot. I was relieved that she hadn't let me down- and also just plain happy that she was so happy. It was the first real smile I'd seen since she got back._

 _Shift._

 _Sonata and I sat in the movie theater, 3-D glasses over our faces. The popcorn was stale, the sodas warm. The effects were cheesy, the seat was uncomfortable, and I'd already seen this movie. But it was fine. I was having fun anyway, laughing with Sonata._

 _Shift._

 _Earlier- I was sitting at the counter, taping away at my keyboard. The door to the loft opened- Sonata! She was back! I jumped up and ran over and gave her a hug. I was so glad she was okay. I was glad she'd come home._

 _Shift._

 _Learning that Sonata lied to me. My confusion on Miss Coloratura's face. Something... jagged. Biting._

 _Shift._

 _Feeling betrayed. Feeling like I lost something- someone. Like my life was slipping away. Putting on a brave face for Coriander, making a promise I didn't know I could keep._

 _Shift._

 _Relief- Sonata wanted to stay._

 _Shift._

 _Terror- Sonata was dying!_

 _Shift._

 _Determination. Sonata would live. I would see to it._

 _Shift._

 _Lonely. I was in my apartment, but I wasn't home. I was alone. I missed her- I missed Sonata._

I opened my eyes.

I'd fallen asleep. After using the geode, I fell asleep. It was Saturday morning, judging by the sunlight.

Oh.

Well.

I winced. And then I remembered.

Sonata. It was all about Sonata.

Did I? Did I really love her?

 _Yes._ Sudden. Powerful.

 _Are you sure?_ I asked myself. There was no reply, not like I was talking to someone else. But I suddenly felt... firm. Like I was standing on solid ground.

I missed her. Nothing felt the same without her. The past week alone, it felt like I'd barely lived it. Every one of the memories the geode showed me felt ten times more real.

I needed her.

I needed Sonata in my life. More than any of the Rainbooms. I could make new friends. They wouldn't be exactly the same, but life could go on without them. But without Sonata...

I couldn't imagine living without her.

 _I love her._

The motorcycle hummed underneath me. I hadn't ridden in ages- I had nowhere I really needed to go. Until now.

And I rode hard.

My jacket whipped in the wind as I sped along the coastal road. I'd made it in just under nine hours. It was afternoon. I'd had to break just about every traffic law from here to Canterlot to do it, but I did it.

I slid the bike into what I considered a parking space, then hopped off. My helmet bounced across the concrete as I threw it onto the curb. My jacket settled on top of it.

I ran out onto the pier.

"Sonata!" I yelled. "Sonata!"

Nothing. Just the wheeling of sea birds in the sky.

I waited another minute.

Desperately, I peered into the water. _Sharks_ , Fluttershy had said. But small ones. Still, I was hesitant to jump yet.

"SONATA!" I screamed at the ocean. "SONA-"

"What?"

I jumped. She was right there, drifting in the tide. Her hair flowed ethereally in the water. She had this annoyed look on her face, that I couldn't help but think of as cute. A goofy grin spread over my face.

"What?" she asked again. "I think they heard you over in the next county, maybe the next state. Next time give me a minute."

I couldn't stop smiling. Quickly, I reached under my shirt and pulled out my geode. I pulled it off, actually, over my head. I held it out. "Here," I said.

Sonata tilted her head. "Why are you giving me _that?_ "

"Just take it for a moment, okay?"

"Okay." She cupped her hands, and I dropped the geode into them. It pulsed. "Now what?"

"Now, hold it in one hand-" She did. "-And take _my_ hand." I held it out.

She hesitated... and then she took it. "Is that a-"

Her words cut off as I felt the geode pulse again, stronger. I concentrated on that feeling, the one I'd felt before. The one we shared. I _pushed_ it somehow, willed it to go through the geode. Sonata's eyes flashed white, and I could imagine what she was seeing- the same things I saw last night. A few seconds later, the light faded. Sonata gasped as she came back to the present. She looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Sunset..."

I just smiled.

"When-"

"Last night," I admitted. "I had to use the geode to figure it out- I know, lame. But once I woke up, I came straight here. I just had to show you... I had to tell you how I feel. I love you, Sonata."

"I- I-"

I waited.

"You love me?" I nodded. "For real?" I nodded again. "No joke?"

"Sonata, I mean it. I love you."

Her face changed- not physically, not this time, but I could see it. All her hopes and dreams come true. "I love you!" she said. "I have, for a long time! I'm so glad you said it first." She sighed in relief. "Oh- I should probably give this back." She tossed my geode up, and I caught it. I returned it to it's proper place around my neck. "So now what?" Sonata asked.

I considered. "Well..." I kicked off my boots and socks. And then I jumped in the water.

"Sunny! No swimming!"

I smiled through my dripping wet hair. "So I'm breaking the rules. What else is new?" I frog-paddled over to her, far less elegant in the water, but just as effective. "Besides, I'm not here to swim. I'm here to do _this_."

I pulled Sonata closer, treading water as best I could. I looked into her eyes, so innocent, and yet not. I bit my lip for just a second, last-minute jitters. Then I leaned in, and touched my mouth to hers.

The world didn't shake. No stars exploded. The heavens didn't open for angels to sing.

But as we kissed, I felt that same firmness from before. My new foundation. Steel beam sunk into the ground, concrete poured. I was solid. I was home.


	4. Epilogue

**Four months later...**

I stood on the beach, wind pushing my hair to one side. I'd made it. I don't really know how... One day a week wasn't enough.

How could it be? How could any number of days less than _all_ be enough, when someone is your everything?

And now that was finally over.

It was a long time to be alone, for the most part. The other Rainbooms were supportive, in their own way. I could tell Rainbow was a tad skeptical, and Fluttershy was just a tad jealous. Of who, I wasn't certain. But Rarity was eager to trade gossip, and Applejack and Pinkie both acted proud. Twilight told me she was relieved to not be the only one in a relationship now. She asked if we'd ever consider double-dating with her and Timber Spruce.

I told her I'd think about it.

I stared at the ocean. I'd gotten used to seeing it, after these months. I wouldn't mind living by it. It was a bit of a jaunt for my friends, but... new friends can be made. And we seven would always be bonded by our Elements, our geodes. And it would make things way easier for Sonata.

For now, I was just glad to take small steps. Like getting Miss Coloratura and Coriander Cumin to wait for Sonata to come back. I had to lie, of course- I told them she was dealing with the loss of her sisters. That got their sympathy. I've no idea what we'll do next year, but that's next year.

The warm spring breeze shifted the sand around my ankles.

I considered stepping into the water. This time of year, it would still be pretty cold for someone with a relatively normal human body.

Then, I saw something. A splash.

A dot appeared in the waves. It came closer, closer. It became a head, and a body. It stopped about twenty feet out.

Sonata looked at me. And she smiled.

And she walked forward out of the ocean.

I picked up a towel laying next to me, and held it into the breeze. What little sand was on it spiraled away.

"Welcome back," I said.

Sonata shivered, clad only in her now old bathing suit, completely exposed to the wind. "N-nice to b-be back."

I quickly wrapped her in the towel, and her shivering lessened. "Brrr," she complained. "Worst part, all the way."

"The hours of agonizing transformation?"

"Nah. Cold is worse."

I shook my head and smiled. "Goofball."

She grinned. "Oh no, I think I haven't turned back all the way! I'm still part fish- I'm a shark!" She jumped forward slightly, and bit my shoulder. "Gnar!"

I laughed. "Hey, they're waiting." I pointed up the beach towards the road. The Rainbooms were milling around Applejack's van- her own car now, so she didn't have to borrow Big Mac's.

Sonata looked up and shrugged. "They didn't _have_ to come. I'm okay with making them wait."

"Me too. I know it's technically not our first, but... I've been waiting four months for this."

I leaned down, and Sonata leaned up. And we kissed.

And life was good.


End file.
